monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mindflayer/@comment-26376061-20150615232757/@comment-97.126.184.119-20150616004445
I continue relaxing and don't even acknowledge her slithering toward me. Once she reaches me and reaches into my brain she recoils,screaming. "Your insane! Your mind is broken beyond salvaging! How are you still sane?!" I calmly listen to her outburst and reply,"Have you ever heard of the magical artifact Pandora's Box?" "Yes I have,but what does that have to do with you?" She asked,calming down. "Well...I opened it. Me and a few friends heard about a magical item that grants the finders magical power,We went to check it out and..." I continue narrating: We found a dungeon rumored to contain the item,and split up,going through the 6 corridors,one person each. I went through the second,and came out in a room littered with corpses,most were rotted to nothing but bones. As I walked I noticed several skeletons...twitching. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed,seeing several bones twitch and knit together. I was soon faced with several skeletons that seemed to be...growing a layer of...skin. Soon I was standing in front of...my...family. I heard a voice in my head. {"This is your first challenge to obtain the artifact:Kill them. If you show a trace of fear while killing any one of them,you will join the corpses littering this chamber"} "Ok...a challenge..."I Pull out my scythe,and proceed to cut them down. I look at them,into their eyes,and see...nothing. They don't have the spark of life that my family does,so I feel no remorse. After I finished the challenge I stepped into the next room. Spiders were EVERYWHERE,on the walls,the ceiling,the door,and everywhere else. {"For your next trial you must walk among your fear,no matter what injuries you suffer,DO NOT show any sort of unease,terror,or fear or you will be forever trapped here.For all eternity you will be used as food,a place to lay eggs,and as a breeding ground for spiders."} That weird voice again...what is it,and how does it know of my Arachnaphobia? I walked among the spiders,stepping on many,letting them crawl over me,bite me,even crawl in my ears. I showed no fear,filling my mind with only the end goal. The arachnids shrank back off of me when I stepped through the door. I was amazed upon seeing the main treasure of this dungeon: Pandora's Box. I also saw my friends waiting. "Chris! Sophie! Everyone! I made it..." I said,before joining the discussion about who should open the box,eventually I was chosen,against my protests. I opened it and...woke up lying on the dungeon stone,the box open and...empty. "Empty?!" my friend Erin shouted,her face turning red with anger "Impossible!" {You are worthy...the host of Fear has been chosen!} I heard that voice again,and sensed a confusing presence in my mind. Apparently everyone else was confused as well. We turned around and the openings to the rooms were not there,instead was a single door,leading out of the passage. We each went our separate ways after that and the presence of Fear in my mind began educating me on how to best use pure fear to my advantage.I heard that Sophie became a valued healer,diagnosing sicknesses with a glance,curing them with a touch. She was known best for inflicting a rare disease on an enemy army with a glance that killed thousands of foes. Chris became a mercenary called 'The Angel of Death' who could kill with a touch of a hand. Erin became a knight who was a one-woman army,releasing a rage that knows no bounds onto her foes. Phillip became an apparent immortal,not aging a day,who could take years off your age,add them,or stop your aging if you have enough gold. And Julie was a drifter,commonly in the background,who became an assassin,appearing out of the shadows,cleanly ending lives. I...I don't know what I am,I have the power of fear,and can torture anything out of anyone,but I haven't found a use for this yet,and as a mental defense I walled off certain parts of my mind,and warped and shredded the rest.(story end.) After listening to my story,the Mind Flayer was stunned. "So that's why your mind is so horrible...I never thought that anyone would be able to resist...I am intrigued." She whispered,smiling lustfully at me as she began coiling her body around me. We hit it off after that,I learned her name was Melissa,and eventually she seduced me...and I gave in. We had a Sea Bishop perform the ritual to make me breathe underwater,and then,as we sank down,I thrust myself into her. "Ohhh...You feel sooo...good." Melissa groaned,moving all of her tentacles around and over my body. I was swallowed by pleasure,and she looked even more enraptured. I eventually cum inside her,earning a grin from my new wife,and eventually,due to her magic,I was changed into a squid. Ever since then,I have been traveling,fucking my wife,and using my powers to our advantage.We currently have 3 daughters.And yes,I am still not affected by Melissa's mental probes.